Lay Over
by TheOriginalFutureKitty
Summary: It's a prison break, ya'll! Rated T for language, mentions of adult situations and language. A light misting of Jack/Riddick romance, but not enough to mess up your hair.
1. Chapter 1

**MINCO LS **had rapidly become the most profitable division of Universal Industrial Supply, Inc. They held the exclusive mining rights to a new wonder substance known as Liquid Steel. Liquid Steel, or LS, was so far the hardest natural substance known to man. It was also the most difficult to mine. It had to be liquefied at a temperature of 2600 degrees before it could be coaxed out of the ground. It was a long, expensive process. One way to minimize overhead was to use free labor to offset the astronomical cost of importing water, a necessity since the natural water supply was unfit to drink, no matter how many times it was purified. Convicted felons from overcrowded prisons were an ideal labor pool. Those unfortunates who crashed near a MINCO work camp often found themselves 'hired' on the spot. There were twelve camps currently operating on three planets in the Tao system. New Moldavia was one. It was hot, dry and desolate, with only one redeeming quality; the nights were cool.

Riddick leaned on a railing, drinking stale water from an oversized hipflask. He ignored the beads of perspiration rolling around his goggles. Sunlight glinted on the electrified fencing surrounding the camp. He was coated in dust and grime from the days' work. He hated it, but refusal to work was automatic grounds to be shipped out to a prison somewhere. He couldn't take the chance of being identified and returned to SLAM City. So, for the past three years, he had patiently waited for an opportunity to leave. He walked at an easy pace to the water tanks and refilled his flask before returning to work. Break was over.

Jack rested on the other side of the drilling area waiting for a magnetic condenser to be replaced. The delay had afforded her and several other laborers a welcome break. Another four hours and they would be off duty. Another hour after that, and they could take one of their three weekly showers. This was what her life had been reduced to - looking forward to a shower. She ran a hand through hair that had grown back thick and wavy, and sighed. She caught a glimpse of Riddick far across the heavy sand. She ignored him. She wasn't angry with him, but she knew if she waved there would be no response. She refilled her flask and went to her post.

Right on schedule, the end of shift buzzer sounded. Jack went to her barrack and grabbed 'clean' clothes. They were left over from someone long dead, and she had never been able to rid them of the stench of sweat and who knows what else. She went outside to wait. As one of the newest arrivals even after three years, she knew she would be last in line for the showers, but she had learned early not to complain. As the last to shower, there was no real time limit. Sometimes she would stay under the cool stream for ten minutes. Amazing how no on else had figured that out. Either that or the other women were too whipped to care.

Jack had grown in the past few years, and was unaccustomed to the attention she was getting from many of the male inmates. She ignored it most of the time, but there were times when she would lose her temper. It was those occurrences that inspired any contact with Riddick. He would appear as if from thin air, and the obnoxious teasing, wandering hands and animal noises would cease instantly. Sometimes she was grateful; sometimes she resented the fact that she and Imam still had to rely on Riddick for survival. She was ready to leave this rock. Three years was enough.

Imam had acclimated better than Riddick or Jack. He spent many hours in fervent prayer. And when he wasn't praying or working in the kitchen, he wiled away the hours in easy conversation with the other inmates. He took a philosophical view to his current incarceration. Allah had sent him here for a reason, perhaps to meditate upon the loss of his sons, or to help the in-mates here find their own sense of peace. Imam found that concept difficult to master, as he was still grieving. He lived in the barrack next door to Riddick and was constantly amazed at the stories that sprang up out of no where about the enigmatic man.

He sighed inwardly as he recalled the narrow escape from those harrowing hours spent in total eclipse. He shook his head in wonder that Allah had sent such an unlikely saviour. But that was Allah's' way, and who was Imam to question Allah? He pushed those thoughts away and went to his own barrack to await his shower. Imam collected his one change of clothes and a bar of soap and then stepped back into the all-powerful sunlight to wait. It seemed like he had spent much of the past three years waiting, but for what?

Everyone watched as two guards approached the shower building. One stood outside at the entrance, the other went inside. The guard outside blew his whistle twice to signify it was time. Nineteen women lined up to wait their turn, and the first five went inside. Jack waited patiently at the end of the line.

The thrum of a cargo transport overhead caught Jacks' attention. She spun around until she caught sight of it and followed its' progress to the landing pad. The oversized hatch opened, and large pieces of equipment and a large number of crates holding supplies were brought out on magno-repulso lifts. The pilot was the last to appear. He stretched his arm muscles as he came out and walked around to the side of the craft. He opened a hatch and stood, watching a display full of red and green lights. While he was waiting, two mechanics appeared with a repulso-lift. Jack squinted to get a better view. She had never seen a transport with power cells on the side. When the green light beeped, the pilot stood back as the two mechanics stepped forward and removed the cells. Jack was transfixed as the pilot went back into the craft and appeared again with a duffel bag over his shoulder. Something big was about to happen; camp policy mandated immediate take off upon delivery; but this pilot was obviously on layover.

The drone of another engine came in low over the camp. Jack turned her eyes toward the sound and watched it land adjacent to the cargo transport. Several large containers stamped with orange danger symbols were rolled down the hatch and to the main equipment supply building. Rolled? She squinted to read the lettering:

**DANGER! EXPLOSIVES; HANDLE WITH CARE.**

In a split second, Jack put it all together. No material in existence could drill through the rock on this planet. The only way they could possibly start a well would have to be with small, powerful shape charges. Her breath caught at the implications. A finger tapped Jack on the shoulder, startling her.

"Hey! Come on, let's get _movin_', Jack." Jack whirled around to see security officer Tom Osborne sneering at her. A quick glance around her told her it was her turn, as no one else was left in line. She flipped Osborne the finger and went inside. She removed her clothes and stepped under the cool spray of water, barely noticing it. She grabbed one of the razors strewn across the windowsill and began to hack at her hair.

Riddick saw the freighters arrive from the other side of the camp yard, and watched with interest as the cargo was offloaded. The second freighter was out of his line of sight. Unable to see the contents, he focused his attention instead on the showers. He cocked an eyebrow when Jack emerged. Every strand of hair on her head was gone. She was up to something.

Riddick started moving toward the showers, towel in hand. Jack walked straight for him. Before she passed she glanced at him and said:

"They're gonna go for a second well."

Riddick dipped his head in response. Jack kept walking, not acknowledging it. He wanted to smile. Jack wasn't just up to something; she had a plan.

Imam was the last to shower. He exited the showers feeling not so much clean as less dirty. He threw his towel over his shoulder and began to whistle. Preparations for dinner would begin in a few minutes, so he didn't have time to dawdle. Jack waved from the window of her barrack as he passed. He waved back, and blew a kiss. A happy grin spread across her face. That single expression was enough for him to worry. In a few short years she had gone from a exuberant and sheltered child, to a sullen and devious young woman. If she was smiling, it wasn't for good reason. Her entire personality was changing. Memories of the curious, precocious girl he had once referred to as 'little one' flooded his mind, only to quickly be replaced by thoughts of his sons lost to him on that horrific planet.

He stepped wearily into his barrack to deposit the towel in his footlocker. The sight of it gave him pause. It wasn't a true footlocker. It had no lock, because it had no cover. It was little more than a cardboard box. He frowned at the misnomer. Sighing, he turned and went back through the door and across the dusty yard to the mess hall. He had stopped whistling.

Jack sat through dinner hardly contributing to the conversations flowing around her. She was mentally reviewing what she had seen, and the attendant implications. To create a new well required explosives. No camp had detonation personnel on staff, which meant they would have to be brought in on a shuttle...

Two tables away, Riddick was thinking along the same lines. A new well meant more laborers, more guards, more technicians, more mechanics, more everything. Over the next few days, the landing pad outside the northeastern corner of the camp was going to see a lot of activity. He started eating with more enthusiasm as the probable chain of events fell into place in his mind. He snatched a glance at Jack as he bit into the brick that someone had once told him was bread. Deep in thought, she stared blankly ahead of her. Her goggles were perched on her head. Abruptly, her eyes focused and locked on his. He held the gaze until she averted her attention to stare with incredulity at the woman who had started speaking to her. He suppressed a grin, thought better of it and smiled anyway.

Jack listened dumbly as Anna Greenspan, 47; school teacher from Old Grenada, prattled on about her favorite vegetables, and why she didn't like creamed corn.

"I could never really get a handle on it, you know? It's not like celery. Celery is better; I like to bite off the stalks, I don't like it cut." The utter ridiculousness of that last statement raked across Jacks' mind like fingernails dragged across a chalk board. Jack couldn't help but turn and stare at the woman. Her first instinct was to tell her to fuck off, but she knew her father would be watching. Anna, seeing she now had Jacks' full attention, enthusiastically continued her discourse on which vegetables she most liked to chew.

Shoulders slumping, Jack picked at her food and tried to tune Anna's voice out of her mind. _'Of all the women here, I have to sit next to the nut'_ she thought; and then: '_That could be __**me**__ in a few years_.' Suddenly angry, Jack plowed her spoon into the mashed potatoes. When she glanced back at Riddick he was smiling, laughing at her predicament. She stuffed the potatoes into her mouth and tightly closed her eyes, mentally willing Anna to shut up.

After dinner and cleanup, Imam stood with the other kitchen workers waiting for his turn to pick out what leftovers he wanted for the night. He pulled up the hem of his outer robes and dropped several pieces of fruit, unused celery, carrots, bread. He pointed to a few pieces of chicken and received them wrapped in paper. He dropped them into the instant pouch as well. Gathering the edges of his robe together, he left the mess hall and headed for the long and low wooden structure where Jack would be. She was waiting for him beside the steps. She pulled him from the door to a spot some distance away where eager ears wouldn't overhear.

"They're going to start a second well." She looked at the selection Imam had brought as she talked. She pulled out a piece of bread, two apples and some carrots. The thought of Anna staring, no drooling for the crunchy carrots inspired her take a few more.

"I saw the freighters." Imam acknowledged. He tied the corners of the robe when Jack indicated she had what she wanted. Jack broke off a large piece of bread and stuck it in her mouth. Around the mouth of food, she continued.

"They brought explosives." She said. Imam furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled.

"What is _ectoplasm?_" he asked. Jack closed her eyes and focused on chewing. When she finally swallowed, it looked as if she had swallowed a small bird.

"No, I said explosives. They need them to start the second well." She opened her hip-flask and took a long drink of water.

"Ah, well. That makes sense." He said, clearly not taking her meaning. Jack eyed him while she drained her hip-flask. When it was empty,she pressed on.

"That means more people are coming, and more equipment." She fixed her eyes on his, trying to communicate her meaning to him. Imam stared right back at her, not understanding.

"That means lots of ships'll be coming and going over the next few days." She ground out. Still, Imam showed no trace of comprehension.

"I should think so." was all he could think to say. He was taken aback when Jack closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, exasperation coloring her features. Finally he frowned. Jack resorted to glaring at him, unwilling to say anything more. At last, Imam clapped his hands and shook his head enthusiastically to express his understanding.

"Do you think Riddick noticed?" she asked, exhaling. Imam shook his head.

"I would expect that he has. There is very little he doesn't notice." He replied. Jack fidgeted with her bread before sticking it in her mouth. They stood silently for a moment; Imam lost in thought, while Jack chewed, caught up in her own ruminations. Imam broke the silence.

"I'd better take some of this to Riddick. I don't want to keep him waiting." He looked at his daughter for a minute or two, then kissed her lightly on the forehead and turned to make the short trek to Riddicks' domicile. Jack grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Keep your ears open. See what you can find out." This time she had actually pulled the bread out of her mouth to speak. Imam winced at the sight. His beautiful, little girl had shaved her head, and was now holding a wad of bread, chewed and glistening with saliva between her fingers. He shook his head once to acknowledge her request.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you were to place that back in your mouth." When Jack complied with a smile, he adjusted his headress and started walking.

A few minutes later, Imam found Riddick outside behind his barrack doing sit-ups. Riddick stopped when he saw Imam and stood up. He raised his arms and arched his back to stretch and relax his stomach muscles.

"Jack asked me to find out if you were aware of the plethora of ships that will land here in the next few days." Imam stated, as he once again untied the knot in his robe to reveal food. Riddick took the items he wanted, leaving Imam with a couple of pears, celery and one piece of chicken. Imam watched in wonder as Riddick reduced an apple to its' core in four bites. Riddick tossed the core and started un wrapping a thigh.

"Now why, do you think she would ask such a thing?" Riddick asked, mimicking Imams' style of speech. Imam ignored the implied jibe.

"I think maybe you already know the answer to that, my friend." Imam was staring at the discarded apple core. He didn't see Riddick grimace at the word 'friend'. Imam remained silent as Riddick ate the cold meat. In between chews, Riddick spoke.

"She's a smart kid. I wouldn't be surprised at all if she were thinking the same thing as I am." Riddick scraped meat from the thighbone with his teeth. Imam simply sighed in response. Riddick shifted his attention from the rapidly dissapearing chicken to Imam. When Imam looked up at him, it was with a look of resolve. Riddick cocked his head to the side, waiting for what he knew Imam was going to say.

"I will not be leaving with you and Jack." Imam announced.

"Does Jack know?" Riddick asked. Imams' eyes fell to the ground once more. Riddick resumed eating.

"I will tell her." Imam was drawing lines in the sand with the toe of his shoe.

"She won't leave without you." Riddick stated matter-of-factly.

"She has her entire life in front of her. I would not wish for her to spend it here. She is not a child anymore, something I'm sure you've noticed," Imam glanced at Riddick, who quickly averted his eyes. Imam continued. "She can not experience a full life here. She will leave without me." Imam fell silent. Both men looked at each other. Riddick shrugged and tossed the chicken bone to the ground.

"Can we count on you for a diversion?" Riddick was choosing what he wanted to eat next. He held up a piece of bread, tore off a chunk and stuck it in his mouth. It sounded like he was grinding stone between his teeth.

"As long as there is no need for blood shed, I will do whatever I can to get Jack away from this forsaken place." Imam readily answered. Riddick looked off into the distance, at the freighters far across the camp.

"Stay awake tonight." He ordered before leaving the holy man alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**The setting sun** found Riddick lying flat on his back, staring through his goggles at the ceiling of his barrack. He shut his eyes as the first rays of the sun streamed in through the window over his bed.

He heard the footfalls of the assembled guards before the security search was announced. By the time the door to his barrack was opened, he was already on his feet, facing away from the window. He snorted when he saw security officers James 'Jimbo' Tierney and Walter Lawson strut in, casaully sporting their assault rifles. The man closest to Riddick heard him and smirked in agreement. Riddick ignored him. No one spoke as the two men walked deeper into the relative darkness of the barrack. There was no electricity; all light filtered in from outside.

Lawson took a position between Tierney and the in-mates; rifle aimed for no one in particular as Tierney began searching the first bed. It would take the better part of two hours for the search to be completed, as each bed, footlocker, the floor underneath, and the ceiling panels overhead had to be searched.

Imam greeted Daniel Bramblethorn easily when he and his search partner Ewan Duffy stepped into his barrack.

"A salaam alaikam to you, Mr. Bramblethorn!" Imam smiled easily, careful not to impede Bramblethorns' path. The first time Imam had talked to him, Bramblethorn had been wary, even hostile. But as the years had progressed, Bramblethorn had warmed to Imam. Today, he was in a jovial mood.

"Same to you, old man." Bramblethorn produced a small hand held scanner from his pocket while watching Duffy establish his position. He flicked a switch and waved it low over the mattress. Duffy watched the men.

"If I remember correctly, your daughter is expecting a birthday. How old will she be?" Imam gestured with his hand to indicate the probable height of the daughter. There was a pause as Bramblethorn finished with the mattress before answering.

"Twelve. Can you believe it? I'm old enough to have a twelve-year old child. Where did the years go?" He glanced at Imam, a smirk on his face. Imam chuckled.

"Aah, it is true how the years fly away as your children grow. But you are not an old man, like I am, as you graciously pointed out." Imam said. Bramblethorn chuckled. He pulled the footlocker out from under the bed, then lay on his stomach and scooted halfway under the bed, to scan the floor.

"Maybe the time is going so fast cuz' I'm never there. Every time I see here, she's grown an inch. I'll be home in time for her birthday, though. I'm counting the fuckin' minutes." His voice was muffled, coming from under the bed. He grunted as he rotated 180*, to scan under the foot of the bed.

"You are rotating out again? But it seems you only arrived last week!" Imam exclaimed. Bramblethorn shoved himself backward from under the bed and pushed himself up from the floor. He stepped onto the bed and pushed a ceiling panel to the side. He pulled a flashlight from another pocket and turned it on. He adjusted his stance on the lumpy mattress before peering into the ceiling with the flashlight.

"Yup. And no, it doesn't seem like last week. Not unless you've totally lost track of time, which I haven't."

He readjusted his stance to stick the flashilight further into the gloom. Imam watched as always.

"You should be thankful to Allah for your family, and the happiness they bring you. You should say a prayer every minute until you leave, thanking him for his wonderful generosity." Imam proclaimed, good-humoredly. Bramblethorn was used to this by now, even though at first he had been distinctly annoyed by such suggestions. It had become a game, between him and Duffy. How long could one talk to Imam without without hearing about Allahs' wonderful this, or Allahs' beneficent that?

"Do you have any idea how many prayers that would be?" Bramblethorn asked. He shut off the flashlight and replaced the ceiling panel. He stepped off the bed and proceeded to the next one, to repeat the entire procedure.

"There is no such thing as too many prayers. How many is it, and how many is too many to you? You exclaim that you can not wait to see your daughter, but there are bounds to your thankfulness for such a wonderful creature. I do not understand." Imam said, feigning puzzlement. He knew of Bramblethorn and Duffys' ongoing bet. Bramblethorn paused, making the calculations in his mind.

"960 prayers. And saying anything 960 times in a row is too many times!" Brambelthorn laughed at his own humor. Duffy chuckled in the background. Imam grinned and seated himself on the bed behind him to continue the conversation.

Jack sat cross-legged on the floor, holding her breath as two female guards searched her things. She eyed the guards as they emptied her footlocker then scanned the mattress and the floor. One of the guards was Jennifer Talman; thick, strong as an ox, and foul tempered. Even the other guards didn't like her. The other one, Jack had never bothered to learn her name. She was heavyset as well, only she carried more fat than Talman. She had a crew cut, which only made the pastiness of her face even worse. Pasty face stood with the assault weapon while Talman searched. Jack exhaled when they finished her 'sleep area' and proceeded to the next one, ignoring the windowsill as usual. She relaxed and turned her attention to other thoughts as the two women quietly and methodically worked their way down the two rows of beds.

Riddick was staring at the grounds through the open window when Tierney snapped his fingers to get Lawsons' attention. Riddick moved away from the window to watch. They were three beds away from his, where Charlie Zasada slept.

"Now, what do we have here?" Tierney was flat on the floor. All eyes were focused on him as he placed the scanner on the floor and tapped the floorboard with his knuckles. Riddick was watching Zasada.

"What's this, Z?" Tierney asked. Zasada threw up his hands and mumbled,

"I don't know, man. What ever it is, it's not mine." Tierney used the corner of a gate card to pry the slat open. He placed it to one side and stuck his hand in the space beneath where it had lay. When he pulled it out, he was holding four explosives. Everyone gasped. Some one said; _"Oh, shit! That's his ass."_ Everyone around Zasada shook their heads in stunned agreement. Tierney stuck his hand further into the hole. Finding there was nothing more, he replaced the floor board and stood up. He walked to where Zasada was standing until he was inches away.

"What else you got?"

Riddick could see the spit land on Zasadas' cheek. Zasada was shaking. His eyes darted around, hesitating for a split second on the southern wall. Riddick watched with piqued interest as Zasada decided whether or not to confess anything.

"N-n-nothing." He stammered. Tierney grabbed him and pushed him to the wall. Lawson aimed the rifle at Zasadas' back.

_"Nobody move."_ Lawson ordered. Tierney spoke into the voice comm on his shoulder and asked for two more officers. When they arrived, they placed restraints on Zasada and waited while Tierney and Lawson finished the search, going over every inch of the last three beds with extra attention. Oddly, they were dissapointed when Riddicks' area proved to be clean. Search over, Tierney, Lawson and a third guard Riddick didn't know hauled Zasada into the setting sun. Eleven men followed them out, whispering excitedly. Riddick waited until he could see everyone through the window and then went to the wall Zasada had glanced at. He started examining the seams in the wood.

Charlie Zasada was half walked, half dragged across the camp yard. People were filing out of their barracks to see him being taken to detention, where he would wait until he was deported back to his prison. Jack ran in front of the milling in-mates to find out what was going on. Anna, of all people was the one to tell her.

"He got caught with explosives. He had twenty of them, I hear. What was he going to do with all those bombs? Was he going to escape, do you think?" she asked. Jack looked at her. She was completely serious. Jack couldn't help her self.

"Are you a total fucking idiot? Of course he was going to try and escape." Jack clamped her mouth shut. She didn't like the way the hurt look on Annas' face made her feel.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and tense. I feel kind of bad for him. They're gonna tack attempted escape onto his record now. He'll be in for even longer than before." Jack explained. Anna shook her head.

"Well, all I'm saying is he couldn't have done it alone. I wonder who all was in on it?" Anna shaded her eyes from the sun to stare pointedly at Jack, before turning her attention back to the procession of guards surrounding Charlie. Jack tensed from head to toe, suppressing her astonishment. It was bad enough Charrie had blown the whole thing, but now Anna had promoted herself from annoying gnat to a large problem. Jack shrugged as casually as she could before responding. Her mind was racing.

"Whoever they are, they're fucked now." Jack scanned the camp yard for signs of Riddick or her father. Spotting Imam, she excused her self, not bothering to wait for Annas' response.

"I see my dad. I'll catch up with you later." She didn't wait for a response and walked away from Anna. Riddick came out of the barrack, goggles on, looking from one side of the camp to another. He spotted what he was looking for and dipped his head. Jack looked around to see Imam shake his head in response. She followed his example and casually strolled around the crowd until she was in front of Riddicks' barrack. All three of them stood and watched as Charlie Zasada, con artist was led through the main gate and out of sight. Imam spoke first.

"There will be a rotation, twelve hours from now. That would put it at about five am." He looked around, making sure no one was paying particular attention to them. Riddick crossed his arms.

"Daybreak. Then the guards rotating in will be here by four. That leaves an hour." He said in a flat voice. Something in the distance caught his eye. As it drew closer, he saw it was a personnel transport coming in a low altitude. Jack saw it too.

"The bomb guys are here." She said. Jack stared as the transport circled to the landing pad. It descended to a space behind the freighters.

"Speaking of which, we need detonators. And if anyone would have them, it would be the bomb guys." Riddick smiled when Jack flipped him the finger for imitating her.

"Too dangerous. They'll be guarding those things like they guard their..." She didn't complete the sentence because Imam was frowning at her. Riddick laughed out loud. Imam opened his mouth to speak.

"We have,' Imam looked around before continuing, "_explosives?_" he asked, in awe. Riddick shook his head.

"Where did you get them? When?" Imam wanted to know.

"Let's just say it was an anonymous donation to our cause. It's a moot point though, without detonators." Riddick answered.

"Could be I have some."

Riddick and Imam whirled around to see Jack standing with her arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. She looked away, steeling herself for what she was about to say. Rubbing the back of her neck to ease the rapidly building tension, she murmured "...but I'll need your shiv."

She looked out the sides of her eyes to see Riddick staring at her with hard eyes as cold realization blazed across the reflection visible even through the goggles. She ignored it, not feeling the energy to explain. She settled her eyes on Imam, who was moving away. Imam had spotted several people walking their way and moved to intercept so they wouldn't hear what was being said between Riddick and Jack.

"Well, you're just full of surprises today. First you miraculously come up with detonators, now you expect me to hand over something I hold very dear to my heart. _I'm not givin' you shit."_ It wasn't a statement so much as a growl.

"Fine." Jack took in a deep breath to steady her nerves and moved a few steps closer, until she was standing beside him. Casually she let her arm descend from the back of her neck. Without the benefit of looking at what she was doing, she found the middle of his back, and walked her fingers downward to his belt. Stopping there, she inverted her hand until the backside lay against the small of his back. Breathing deeply once more, she squeezed her fingers between his shirt and waistband to retrieve the blade. It took a couple of attempts; his pants were tighter than they looked. She felt herself blushing as she wiggled her fingers under the waistband. She used the fabric as leverage to walk her fingers further down. She closed her eyes, mortified, when her hand slid onto warm skin. She had to move excruciatingly slow to maintain her casual posture and not catch anyones' attention. She wanted to scream with embarrassment when she realized her entire hand was in this mans' pants. Where the hell was the damn thing? She opened her eyes and fixed them on the power plant across the camp as her hand met a slight dip as her hand descended.

_Had she missed it?_ She wasn't about to start searching around, lest he think she was feeling him up. She did stop involuntarily when her hand slid into the V right above his..._Oh, God no,_ she thought. It took every ounce of her resolve to continue downward. At last her fingers found their quarry. She pulled her lips in between her teeth to keep from exhaling loudly with relief. This was crazy. One minute, she was calmly, methodically planning a serious crime, a felony to be exact; the next minute she was blushing cuz' she was retrieving a weapon. That's all she was doing; BFD. She twisted her hand to clamp the curved blade between her fore and middle fingers and gently pulled it up, dragging her hand back across the surprisingly smooth skin until she could grasp it with her hand. Palming the homemade weapon, Jack calmly removed her hand from his back and in one fluid motion let it glide to the small of her own back to tuck it into her pants. She forced herself not to think of the reason why Riddick had just stood there, calm, relaxed and utterly undisturbed. She was having enough trouble with the tail of her shirt; it was in the way. She knew she shouldn't have tucked it in that morning. She fumbled for a moment, staring blankly ahead, pretending she was scratching. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand -_ not hers _\- neatly slid over her own, removing the stubborn fabric of her shirt and making room in her waistband. When the shiv was firmly ensconced, a lone finger deliberately brushed the exposed skin making every hair, everywhere, stand on end. She flinched when she felt, rather than heard Riddick lean close enough to bring his mouth thisclose to her ear.

"You shouldn't play with fire, girl. _You do not know what you are doing._" He murmured. Jack summoned all of her daring and turned to look him in the eyes, goggles and all. That took away some of her steam, but at least her voice didn't crack.

"Calm yourself, Riddick. Or maybe you would prefer handing it to me, right here out in the open. Or maybe you want to stay here." She exhaled an incredulous 'hmmmph', shaking her head in feigned disbelief as she forced herself to calmly walk away. Proud of her machismo performance, she was never the less glad for the distance; she had just stuck her hand down the pants of a known murderer, and liked it. Worse yet, the feel of his hand on her back was even better. She wanted to slap herself in the head; she was too cool and too smart, to have a crush on some big, hulking, goggle-wearing, murdering, deep sultry voiced, incredibly soft-skinned man that was probably twice her age. Wasn't she?

That thought was immediately replaced by a wave of nausea. What she was about to do was much worse than grabbing Riddicks' ass. Her head hung low in resignation as she walked at a slow pace back to her barrack. Anna Greenspan watched the entire exchange between Jack, Imam and Riddick. Jad'Zia Dacks was standing beside her. Although Anna was in for repeated theft, Jad was in for one count of vehicular manslaughter. They stood shoulder to shoulder as the threesome split up. Anna leaned over to whisper,

"I'm telling you, she knew about it." Anna watched Jacks' progress across the dirt. Jad shook her head.

"You think they're in on it too?" she asked. Anna shook her head excitedly.

"Definitely. Those are the only two people big man talks to," Anna paused to turn her eyes in Riddicks' direction. "I let her know that I know, though." Jad turned her head to stare at Anna.

"That was an incredibly stupid fucking thing for you to do. How do you know she didn't just tell 'big man'" Jad'Zia held her hands up and signed quotes for effect "to kill your dumb ass? I swear to God, you shouldn't fuckin' be allowed to talk to people!" she spat. Anna cringed at the implications.

"You don't think she did...do you?" Anna whispered. Jad considered for a moment before answering.

"Nah," she lied. "I mean, we're talking about an entire personnel transport. It's not like there isn't room, so, nope. I wouldn't worry. Just yet." Jad'Zia added that last for effect. She mimicked the smile of relief on Annas' face.

"I'm gonna get some rest. You should too."

"But shouldn't we be making plans?" Anna asked.

"None of it'll matter if we're too tired to carry them out. Now go take a nap, or chew on a wood beam and calm down, or whatever the fuck it is you do." Jad watched Anna waddle to her barrack. _Whudanidiot_, she thought to herself. Then she strolled back to her own barrack. Jad'Zia Dacks fell into her bed as always, folding her arms under her head. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, imagining she could smell freedom. When she opened her eyes again, she focused them squarely on the bed directly across from hers, only to find... Jack staring at her. Jad glanced around the immediate vicinity. The window was open a few inches, and there were wood shavings on the floor. Her eyes flicked to the windowsill, looking for all the world as if it had never been moved. Pretty slick, she thought. She slid her eyes back to Jack and smiled.

"You know what I can't believe?" Jad drawled, as if continuing a previous conversation, "I can't believe you would even think about leaving this hell hole without me. I mean, come on, Jack. I thought we were friends." Jad sat up and craossed her arms, staring pointedly at Jack. Jack smirked.

"You mean like one of those friends that never talk to me, _and I don't give a fuck._ Yeah, you're right, it was pretty fuckin' selfish."

"Don't get smart, baldy. All I gotta do, is march right out that door and tell Mr. Security Guard what you and you're pals got planned. You might wanna rethink your attitude." Jad countered. Jack shrugged.

"What have you got to offer?" Jack said as she got up from her own bed and walked over to Jad. Jad shrugged.

"I'm a pretty good pilot. I never got a license or nothin' but I can fly just about anything out there."

"We don't need a pilot. What else you got?" Jack sat facing Jad, waiting for her next pitch.

"I'm good with weapons." Jad offered.

"So are we. What else you got?"

"I can set up the distraction. Hell, I'll be the distraction."

"Nope. Try again."

"What the fuck does it matter? I'm goin' with you, whether you like it or not." Jad arched her eyebrow, for effect. Jack ignored it.

"You wanna know what I don't fucking like, Jad?" Jack paused to watch as the few women that had come inside gathered their water flasks and exited again. She stood up and walked around the bed, to watch the women edge closer to the water tanks outside. Jads' back was to her. She reached into her pocket, palming a thick sliver of metal.

"_I don't like being threatened._"


	3. Chapter 3

Jad froze at Jacks' words.

"What're ya gonna do? Run tell Ridden _'Jad is picking on me, kick her ass'?_ He won't do a goddamn thing to me." Jad sat muscles tense, waiting to see what Jack would do next.

"Oh, and that's because...?" Jack was still uncomfortable with Riddicks' assumed name. It always caught her off guard; it took her a second to connect Ridden and Riddick as the same man. She let the question hang in the air.

"He and I have...what you might call an ongoing relationship."

"_Relationship?_ That's a nice way of putting it." Jacks' mind was racing. There were too many ways this could be bad news.

"What? You want me to call it what it is? OK. So we're fuck partners. Doesn't matter; any way you look at it, I figure I'm in a pretty good fucking position." Jad snapped back.

"_No pun intended, right?_" Jack slid her eyes to look Jad in the eye, a smirk creasing the corner of her mouth. Jad grimaced at the insult.

"You just don't want me to go. I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one else is looking. Give it up. He likes women, not girls." Jad sneered.

"Uh-huh, I'm jealous of you and the _three-time murderer_. That makes sense."

"I've seen what he can do. Trust me, you don't know him as well as you think you do." Jack pulled her hand from her pocket to rub her temple. She was getting a headache.

"I know all about what happened on that planet," Jad lied, "I know exactly what he's capable of. I'm still gonna be on that ship."

"What about Anna?" Jack was struggling to keep one step ahead of Jad.

"What about her?" Jad snapped.

"I'm guessing she wants to go too?" Jack felt tired all of a sudden. The shiv remained concealed in her pocket. If Jad was telling the truth, Jack couldn't chance the repercussions if Riddick did in fact like this..._this skag_. What a bitter pill to swallow.

"Don't worry about Anna. I'll take care of her." Jad answered, calm now.

"Yeah, OK." Jack readily gave in. Jads' response had given her an idea. She grabbed her water flask and shook it to check the contents. It was almost empty. Jad did the same. Jack spread her arm to let Jad leave the barrack first. Everyone else had gathered outside for last water call. Jad eyed Jack warily before leaving. Jack watched her for a few seconds before following.

Jack pulled her goggles down over her eyes and then stepped into the daylight. Jad was headed directly for Riddick. Jack went in the opposite direction, towards Anna.

Last water call was a strange ritual. During the day, there was no limit to how much water you could drink. However, for security purposes, the tanks were locked every night before sundown. And every evening, all the inmates would take the opportuniy to top off his or her flasks, even if they were nearly full. You didn't want to be caught off guard if the water tanks failed.

Imam waited patiently under the shade of the only awning in the camp. He watched the milling clusters of people waiting. He always wondered why they waited? They could just fill their tanks and go, yet every evening they would wait until the guard appeared to fill their tanks. He guessed it was an excuse to socialize, and set times for their rendezvous after lights out. As his eyes slid from one side of the yard to the other, he saw Riddick talking to that Jad woman; Jack couldn't stand her. He chuckled at the thought. Across the square, Jack was deep in conversation with Anna Greenspan. All four parties looked tense. Not for the first time, he was glad he didn't have any idea what was going on. Sometimes, ignorance was bliss.

"You're little sidekick is a bitch, Ridden." Jad said as she approached Riddick.

"That's why I like her." Riddick readily answered. In truth, he was a little startled in the changes Jack had undergone. Although she had never been what he would have called a coward, there was now a definite edge to her personality. Maybe she was simply adapting to her present situation. Hell, he was still reeling from the days' earlier incident. Who would've thought she'd had the nerve?

"She's a little selfish, too." Jad continued on the subject of Jack.

"So what?" Riddick replied, eyeing Jad, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, I was thinking. Why would she care if I'm on that shuttle or not? I mean, you would almost think she didn't want me to go." Jad smiled knowingly.

Riddick wanted to find Jack right that minute and break her neck. How the fuck did Jad know about their plans?

"Why do you think she wouldn't want you to go?" Riddick didn't know what to think right at that moment. He figured he would let Jad keep talking until something came to light.

"Maybe she's jealous." Jad wanted to get straight to her original point, but she decided to be patient and let it play out.

"Of what?" Riddick knew where this was going. He was oddly disappointed in Jad. He had thought she was smarter than this.

"Of you and me, of course. You gotta know she's got something of a major crush on you. She might even be in love with you, watching you all these months, so close and so far at the same time. And now she was gonna have her chance, so she's a little pissed at me." Jad sniffed. Riddick shrugged.

"So what's your point?" Riddick asked.

"Well, there's no telling what she might do. And I don't want to take that chance. I want in. But with her running around, I might not get the chance. So maybe you could talk to her and set her straight."

"What does Anna say?" Riddick asked.

"_What the fuck is it with Anna?_ Who the fuck cares what she thinks? Are ya gonna do it or not?" Jad had become impatient.

"What is it you want me to say?" Riddick was enjoying this.

"Forget the whole fucking thing." Jad thought for a moment, creasing her eyebrows. Her eyes opened wide when an inspired idea flashed across her mind. "Or, maybe we could come to a different agreement."

"What are you proposing?" Riddick asked.

Anna was startled when Jack walked up to her and pulled her from the women she was talking to. She was surprised further when she heard what Jack had to say.

"Jad tells me you're not going. Is that true?" Jack asked.

"What?" Anna was lost.

"Listen, I know what you were trying to say earlier. I just couldn't talk then. I didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep. Anyway, is it true?" Jacks' whole body was tingling with pins and needles. This had to work.

"No, _it's not true._" Anna whispered loudly.

"Keep your voice down. So..why would she say it?" Jack wanted Anna to come to the conclusion.

"I d-don't know. I mean, I'm the one that told her! You don't think.." Annas' face fell, "You think she wants to leave me here, don't you?" Jack produced a worried frown on her face.

"I don't know. But I'm beginning to wonder. Look over there. No, don't turn your head. What do you think she's talking to him about right now? What do you want to bet she's laying out a plan that doesn't include you or me? I mean I know you're friends with her, but she's been, umm, meeting him after hours for certain kinds of activities. And I don't trust her." Jack laid her head on Annas' shoulder.

"My question is, what the fuck are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean _what am I gonna do about it?_" Anna squeaked.

"Well, she's your pal, isn't she? You want in? _You get to fucking take care of the problem._ I've got enough to worry about." Jack abruptly moved away from Anna when she saw Imam wave to get her attention. She shook her head once to let him know she had seen him.

"I gotta go. But you figure something out. Ok,_ Anna?_" Jack emphasized her name. Jack felt sorry for her in a way; Anna looked ready to cry. It wasn't her problem now. Jack left Anna trying to regain her composure.

Jad'Zia was running her finger along Riddicks' forearm.

"Well, we can take a chance with little Miss Emotional, and go with what we've got." Jad cocked an eyebrow to peak Riddicks' interest.

"OK. And?" Riddick was becoming impatient with this game. She wasn't playing it very well. That lazy smile was back on her face.

"I've got a better idea..."

"_No, you don't._" Riddick cut her off, suddenly anxious to be away from her. He walked away without saying another word. Jad'Zia was dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened? Where did she go wrong?

Riddick didn't even know where he walking to. Struggling with a tangle of now familiar emotional confusion, he slowed to a stop when he caught sight of Jack weaving her way towards him. She looked to be headed for Imam to get his flask. On occasion, she would stand in the line and fill it for him. Riddick turned and started walking in her direction. Something about the look on her face made him walk almost against his will.

Jack was strolling at a sluggish pace, seized with indecision. So many things had already happened in this one, incredibly long day. And so many things could still go wrong: Charlie was caught with the explosives; Riddicks' discovery of more had brought about the unspoken revelation of a plan she hadn't told him anything about. Anna -_ stupid, stupid Anna_ had figured out their plan; Jad'Zia the Skank had threatened to go public with the whole plan; Jack had stuck her hand in the pants of a known murderer; And to top it off, he was having a...what? a _thing_ with said skag. That wasn't the worst of it.

She stumbled as she was overwhelmed by the thoughts of everything that could go wrong; Riddick might kill her for the perceived betrayal; Jad might decide to snitch, and they would all go to prison. They might get caught and if they weren't all killed, she and Imam would be sent to separate prisons, while Riddick would be returned to SLAM City. Given his escape status, and what had happened on that planet, he would face the death sentence anyway. Worst of all, Riddick might take off in the shuttle, leaving them all there to face the consequences; real prison. _And all of it would be her fault._ It made her want to throw up.

The nausea came in waves, making her dizzy and unable to gain her bearings. She felt hot, and shaky. People milled all around her, sucking up all the available air. Jack opened her flask and took a sip of water to wash away the taste of bile. She rolled it around in her mouth and swallowed, focusing her senses on the slight breeze. After a few deep breaths, she regained her composure.

Jack brought her head up and started walking. Sticking her hand in her pocket, she wrapped her hand around several flat electronic detonators. They were pretty small, considering the outer housing was gone. The only problem was she didn't know how to set them. Charlie had known that. Now she would have to trust Riddick to do it. Before she knew it, he was right in front of her; she was out of time.

Jad'Zia tried to watch Riddick, but people kept blocking her line of vision. By the time she got a clear view, the two had moved away from each other. She didn't know if they had spoken or not. Making a decision, she decided to follow Jack. She was stunned out of her senses when Anna blocked her path.

"How's it going, Jad?" Anna asked. There was a nasty tone in her voice. Jad was taken aback. Anna never got angry.

"Not so well. Why? What do you know?' Jad tried to turn the conversation around.

"I had a little talk with Jack. She says you're trying to cut me out. Is that true?" Anna ground it out.

"Of course not! She's just trying to pit us against each other. Divide and conquer, I'm sure you've heard the term." Jad replied easily. She didn't know how Jack had figured out her intentions, and it scared her. And Anna didn't look relieved.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She just caught me off guard, I guess." Anna didn't believe Jad for a moment. But she didn't know what else to do. In fact, she felt a little stupid for confronting Jad. She should have known she would lie. Anna was at a loss for what to do next.

"So what do you think their plan is?" she asked.

"To leave us both here, of course."

"So what now?"

"We get rid of Jack. She's our only problem. Leave them no choice. Imam won't do anything. And Riddick, even if he gives a damn, there won't be anything he can do about it." Jad was staring at the ground, trying to come up with a plan of her own.

"How do you know he won't?" Anna pressed. Jad sighed loudly with impatience.

"Look. I know his kind. He might have a soft spot for her, and he may even be sorry for her loss. But he's not stupid. He won't lose this opportunity to leave. He'll just tell himself there was nothing he could do for her. And that it was unfortunate that she didn't get to leave." Jad could picture the rationalization in her mind.

"But won't he kill us?" Anna was still unsure.

"Not if he doesn't know it was us. Or should I say; you. You don't have a motive. I do. So you have to do it, while I keep him busy." Jad had to admit she shouldn't have been surprised at the look of shock on Annas' face.

"I can't do that." Anna was squeaking.

"Yes, you can. It's how you got here, or have you forgotten. Think of it this way; this girl is standing between you and your freedom. You could die here. Doesn't that piss you off?" If this didn't work, Jad didn't know what she was going to do.

"When would I have to do it?" Anna reluctantly gave in.

"Tonight." Jad watched Anna come to terms with her assignment. A sheepish grin appeared on Annas' face, puzzling Jad.

"I think I know how you're going to keep him busy."

"Oh, do you?" Jad mocked, looking at Anna with amusement.

"Is he...umm...good?" Anna actually blushed.

"You asked me that like you thought I was gonna tell you!" Jad laughed out loud then left Anna to wonder. She knew what she would have to do now. Anna and Jack would both have to be taken out.

The water tanks were locked for the night and men and women strolled about the large yard, enjoying the falling temperature as the sun fell from the sky. Jack sat in her barrack, nervously tapping her foot. Her nerves were out of control, she still felt sick, and she couldn't stop shaking. She had told the other women she didn't feel well, and they had all left her inside alone. It was cooler outside. She opened her window wide, and closed her eyes to revel in the cooling breeze. There was aknock on the door. She didn't even open her eyes. She knew from the heaviness of the footfalls that it was Imam.

"The other women say you aren't feeling well." His voice had the timber of fatherly concern.

"Just worried, that's all." Jack replied.

"What's worrying you?" Imam asked as he sat next to his only survivng child.

"Ummmm, you don't know? We're planning an escape, and you don't know?" Jack fought to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"I understand that. But for you to actually fall ill because of it doesn't make sense. You're stronger than that."

"A few problems have come up. And I don't know what to do." Jack felt like she was being held down by lead weights, she was finding it hard just to breathe.

"I'm not going." Imam looked at Jack. Her eyes felw open.

"Yes you are." Jack lay still, then closed her eyes again, as if that were the end of the discussion.

"No, my place is here, with these people." Imam was conserving words. He was finding it hard to say any of them at all. Jack opened her eyes to regard her father.

"No, your place is with me. We're going to New Mecca. Remember?" Jack couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hadn't foreseen this.

"Not anymore. Allah has sent me here for a purpose."

"Allah can _kiss my ass._ Ever since we left for New Mecca, we've gone from one hell straight into another..." Jack held her tongue at the look she got from her father.

"Watch your tongue!" He didn't raise his voice, but it was his firmest command, never the less. He was positively scandalized. Jack immediately felt had been no real call for the outburst, or that one, anyway.

"Fine, sorry; but if you're not going, I'm not going either." Jack was almost relieved. It was a bitter moment. All of her planning, and she wasn't leaving. But she wouldn't leave him here alone.

"That is not an option."

"I can't leave you here." Jacks' voice cracked. She put her hands over her face to hide the tears. Imam took her hands in his. She had always been such a proud one.

"You can and you will."

"What will you do without me and Riddick?" she moaned. Imam shushed her; her voice was getting loud.

"You speak as if I will die the moment you leave." Jack looked at him and threw up her hands, as if to say _won't you?_ Imam smiled and rubbed her head.

"Allah has provided me with food, water, and shelter. The work is not hard. And there are many interesting people to talk to." Imam cocked an eyebrow at the dark look on Jacks' face.

"This isn't a mosque, and those aren't monks. This is a prison work camp. Wake up."

"Why do you argue with me?"

"You're kidding, right?" It was Jacks' turn to raise her eyebrows. Imam got up and paced in front of her.

"There is no need for you to worry. Allah will look after me."

"Oh, you mean like he looked after the rest of our family? You're all I've got left. I can't just desert you."

"_You are not deserting me if I don't want to go._" Imam stressed.

"Then I'll stay. Maybe it won't be so bad." Jack stretched out on the bed and watched as Imam paused to think of what to say next.

"No. Allah has provided you with a most favorable combination of circumstances. He has turned their greed to your favor. You must not waste this opportunity." Imam smiled at her in triumph. Jack grimaced. She closed her eyes and lay quietly for a bit. When she opened them again, she looked at Imam with sad eyes.

"I'll never see you again, will I?"

"Of course you will." Imam spoke with conviction.

"How?" Jack didn't have his enthusiasm.

"I shall greet you with open arms in our Fathers' Kingdom, of course!" Imam had spread his arms upwards, to emphasize his response. Jack shook her head. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Who was she kidding? She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the last of the tears.

"Jeez, dad. Why can't you talk like normal people?"

"I am a faithful servant of Allah. I am not a normal person." Imam sat next to his daughter and took her hand.

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Jack sat up, wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him fiercely. A shadow appeared at the window. Imam looked up to see Riddick standing there.

"Ah, I see Riddick lurking outside. I should see what he wants." Imam released Jack and stood up. Jack had a sudden startling thought. All of a sudden, she was glad Anna and Jad had horned in on the escape. There was no way she was getting on a ship with Riddick, alone. Imams' voice brought her back to the present

"If I do not see you again tonight, go with God, and do not waste your time worrying for me. I will pray for you every day." He was reluctant to leave. Jack sighed, holding onto his hand.

"Maybe Allah will see fit to send me back for you."

"He may, indeed." They looked at each other both knowing it was unlikely. Jack let go of her fathers' hand.

"Alright. Tell Riddick to meet me on the roof at lights out." Jack had lost all of her enthusiasm.

"I will." Imam turned to leave.

"Daddy?" Jack called. Imam stopped immediately.

"Yes, little one?" Jack smiled. He hadn't called her that in years.

"I love you." She blew him a kiss. Imam frowned, in mock frustration.

"Why do you tell me things I already know?"

Jack laughed.

"Well, it's not like you're a mind reader. Better safe than sorry. You better go, Riddick is waiting." Imam hesitated for a moment before walking slowly out of the barrack. He turned and looked at Jack briefly before stepping outside. Jack watched him walk past the windows until he was out of sight. Now she _really_ felt like crying.

Riddick waited for Imam by the water tanks. The sun was beginning to go down. There wasn't much time before lights out. Imam stopped walking when he was right in front of Riddick. Riddick spoke first.

"How'd she take it?" Riddick asked.

"She argued with me, but she has accepted it." Imam would say no more. Riddick cocked an eyebrow. Imam was one of the wordiest people he knew.

"She's gonna miss you." Riddick wasn't one to console. This was as close as it would get. Imam shook his head, to signify his own pending loss, but could offer no verbal response. He didn't trust himself to speak. Riddick waited a moment, to let Imam pull himself together.

"Take these." He pressed the detonators into Imams' hand. Imam slipped them into the folds of his robes and listened intently as Riddick gave him his instructions.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna walked away from a conversation with a guard about bathroom hygiene when she saw Imam exit Jacks' barrack. Jad had her back turned, so Anna slipped behind her own barrack and took 'the back way' to get to Jacks'.  
Jack was still lying in the bed, pondering her next move when Anna knocked on the window jamb. Jack sighed and climbed outside.  
"What's up?" Jack said as she landed lightly on her feet.  
"Jad wants me to kill you." Anna gushed. Jack felt her stomach fall. It took all of her resolve not to burst into tears. How had this become so fucked up?

"When?" she asked.  
"Tonight." Anna was shifting from foot to foot, upset with the turn of events. Jack blinked, thinking wildly.  
"Way to take care of a problem, Anna...Alright. I'll figure something out. Meet me on the roof during lights out. Stay out of sight until then. OK? You alright?" Jack asked, wondering why she was asking Anna if she was alright, when it should have been the other way around. She felt like kicking her in the stomach.  
"Yeah. On this roof. Lights out. Got it." Anna hurriedly walked away. Jack stood with her face in her hands.  
_"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."_ Was all she could say. She stood for a few minutes longer, swaying from side to side as the nausea returned. Breathing deeply didn't help. She squeezed her eyes shut against the last rays of the sun. Time was running out. She put her hand on the wall to steady herself before climbing back through the window.

Riddick relaxed his muscles. He had just finished talking with Imam when the conversation between Anna and Jack had begun. He had listened to the entire exchange. Apparently, he wasn't her main concern. She had bigger problems to deal with. He waited until he heard Jack climb back inside before moving away. Halfway across the yard, he spotted Jad. Inspired by the immediate turn of events, he changed his direction and headed straight for her. She met him halfway.  
"Wanna go at it one last time before we leave?" she offered. Riddick smiled easily.  
"You read my mind. " Riddick replied.  
"Same time, same place?"  
"No, one hour before lights out."  
"Why?"  
_"Tell me you knew this was gonna happen tonight."_  
"No, I didn't." Jad said, startled.  
"Well, you do now." Nothing more to say, he went back to his own barrack. Jad watched him go, stunned by his announcement.

Jack exited through the front door to find Imam. When she did, he was in the midst of a debate with several men. Pulling him aside, s h e spoke loudly about nasty warm water before lowering her voice to convey her message.  
"Tell Riddick to meet me on the roof tonight. And he'll need a belt. Lights out." was all she said, before continuing on about how her flask might be rusting. Imam smiled to acknowledge her message. They sat on the ground, side by side. No further words were spoken; Jack couldn't think of anything to say, and Imam didn't want to say good bye. When she got up, he squeezed her hand tightly and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back, then abruptly let him go. He was still watching her retreating figure when Riddick appeared at Imams' side as if out of thin air. Imam hated it when Riddick did that. He let it pass, because he knew Riddick did it just to get under his skin.  
"Jack wants you to meet her on her roof tonight during lights out. And to bring a belt."  
"I figured as much." Riddick took the seat Jack had previously occupied.  
"It may seem strange, me sending her off with you. But I can think of no other way." Imam was explaining his motive.  
"I understand." Riddick was uncomfortable. This man was trusting him with his daughters' life. Imam continued.  
"See that she gets safely away from here. Once you drop her off somewhere, she can get in touch with the proper authorites to get back home. That is all I ask. She has been away from her people for too long, now."  
"Fair enough." Riddick doubted Jack would want to return to a Muslim family after her stint here, unless she went back just to complete her schooling. She had pretty much been living as an adult for the past few years. She wouldn't take well to being told what to do ever again. She had grown up fast. She saw to Imams' needs, what few there were. She had adapted to this environment easily; she hated it, but she made the best of it. Always thinking ahead, always planning.  
In other words, she had grown less and less dependent _on him._ He was glad in a sense-there were times when she had been downright annoying on the emergency shuttle. But as soon as they had arrived in this camp, she had kept her distance. In fact, there had been times when his presence had inspired nothing better than resentment. He began to wonder where she would go, and what she would do. It seemed unlikely she would stay with him. He had dismissed Jads' earlier theory as bullshit, but now he began to wonder. His reverie was interrupted by Imams' smooth voice.  
"I regret that I have nothing to offer you in return"  
"Don't be so sure. Consider the debt paid." Riddick finished. Imam looked at Riddick in surprise. Riddick turned his eyes away,it was an awkward moment. Imam cleared his throat.  
"Well, then. I know you will you flinch when I say this, but I shall say it anyway: Go with God, and I shall pray for you both fervently. And now, I am expected in a game of chulac. The others will be waiting for me. Alaikam a salaam, Mr. Riddick." Imam stood up and adjusted his robes. He winked at Riddick once, and strode into the barrack next door. Riddick sat unmoving, knowing he would most likely never see Imam again.  
Jad caught Anna returning from Jacks' barrack.  
"You didn't do it yet, did you?" She wanted to know.  
"No, not yet."  
"So when are you going to do it?"  
"She told me to meet her on the roof tonight, during lights out." Anna fidgeted, trying to think of a way to get out of killing Jack. She liked Jack. She was gruff and crude sometimes, but she was one of the few people that would talk to her.  
"So, like that's an hour and a half from now. You don't have much time, Anna." Jad pressed.  
"If you want her dead, you do it!" Anna spat. Glimpsing the rage flooding Jads' face, Anna turned and ran.  
Jad'Zia couldn't believe it. _Fuck!_ She thought. _What was she going to do now? What would happen if she killed Anna on the roof? Would Riddick do anything?_ She doubted it. She could see several women through the windows. Any thoughts of killing Jack right then and there were crushed.

Jack lay on her back, face up staring at the sky, through the window. The first colors of twilight were stretching across the visible square of sky. Lights out was still an hour away. She was taking this time to will away her worries. So far it wasn't working.

Anna sat, paralyzed with fear. She was rocking back and forth on the edge of her bed, unable to think of an idea. She had made an unholy mess of this. All she had to do was not tell Jad a single thing, but no. She had freaked out when Jad came up to her and told her everything. And now Jad was probably going to kill Jack. Anna knew she couldn't let that happen, she just didn't know how she was going to stop it.

Riddick waited patiently for Jad at their usual meeting place. Then he remembered he didn't have his shiv, Jack still had it. No matter, he thought. Jad appeared from around the side of the water tanks. As she peeled out of her shirt, he decided it could wait until later.  
"Did you talk to Jack?" Jad asked, as she pulled Riddicks' shirt over his head. He answered as they eased down to the permacrete that supported the weight of the tanks.  
"As a matter of fact, I did." He didn't see any point in telling her it had been a conversation that had taken place several hours before, or that it had been about detonators, not her. He smiled as he thought back to when Jack had 'borrowed' his shiv. Jad smiled and unzipped his pants.  
"Good. Now come on killer," she whispered, mouth inches away from his, "we don't have much time."

An hour later, Anna was still perched on her bed, riddled with indecision when the last glow of daylight faded. She stood up and parked herself in front of her window, opening it as far as it would go. Several other women did the same.  
Jack lay poised to move. She pulled her belt from around her pants and waited.

Imam sat on his bed, watching the landing area, holding prayer beads in one hand, and the detonators in the other. He was whispering so low, there was barely any sound coming out of his mouth. Riddick was fastening his pants, while Jad buttoned her shirt.

The entire plan was based on one premise; there were two power generators; one for all night security systems, and another for all necessary power during the day. Due to cheap and unreliable relays, one plant had to power down completely before the other could power up. That left a gap of a minute and a half. All of the guards would be focusing on the gates.

Time wise, Jack wouldn't have any problem; she had simply to climb to the roof, and go from there. Riddick and Jad were both strong, and fast. Anna however, she wasn't sure of; if she got caught, they would all be in trouble.

Jacks' stomach was roiling again. She watched the darkness move across the sky, obliterating all light in its' path. She spun around to watch it stretch across the sky through the opposite window. Not waiting any longer,she swung a leg out of the window.. She was halfway out of it when the whistle blew. She clambered out, using the sill and frame to climb to the roof. She heard Riddick and Jad arrive as she unfastened her belt. They followed her example and removed their belts. Surprisingly, Anna arrived shortly thereafter. Jack walked to the inside edge of the roof and clamping the belt between her teethstarted running. Stretching her arms outward, Jack leapt from the roof...

Riddick watched in shocked silence as she sailed through the air. He exhaled when she landed clumsily into a light pole. Even though she slid down a few feet before grabbing hold of a climbing rung, he was impressed; the whole thing was only visible by the lighted rungs themselves, and any way you looked at it, that was a hard jump. Having gained her footing, Jack began to climb.  
At the top, Jack coiled one end of the belt around her left hand and slung the other end over the wire to her right. The entire time she was holding herself in place with her legs wrapped tightly around the pole itself. Jack unhooked her legs from the pole and pushed off with her feet. There was little noise as gravity pulled her the top of the light pole down to the opposite roof below. She released the belt from her grips and fell to the roof of the water cooling plant.  
Jad started to follow Jack, but Riddick pushed her aside and went first. Jad swallowed her fury and waited for him to climb upwards before she started running for the edge.  
Riddick was at the top when Jad'Zia hit the pole. The whole thing vibrated from the impact. He slid to the other building and followed Jacks' scent. It was easy to follow; it was dense with her sweat. Jad'Zia didn't look back to see Anna take her running start. She could tell by her heavy footfalls and lack of speed that she wasn't going to make it. There was a thud as Anna smashed headfirst into the pole, followed by a distinctive crack as she hit the ground some thirty feet below. Jad'Zia could hardly believe her luck:

_One down, one to go._

On the other side of a roof-mounted generator, Riddick also heard the crack. Jack looked up, startled by the sound. They were pulling on a roof hatch with all of their might.  
"Come on! Hurry up!" Jad whispered with exasperation. The first lights across the camp were coming on, one by one. Riddick grimaced as he put all of his weight into pulling the hatch open. At last it opened. Jack went in first, followed by Riddick. Jad pulled the hatch down as she lowered herself into the opening just as the lights behind the water cooling plant flickered into night piercing brilliance.  
"OK. What now?" she asked. After adjusting her eyes to the relative darkness, she could see Riddick and Jack standing together in the darkness. The light filtering in from outside gave the room an eerie glow.  
"Are you finished with my shiv?" Riddick asked. Jack smiled.  
"Yeah, here." She produced it from her pocket and handed it to him. Jad watched, fascinated by the strange intimacy between the two. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something there. Already wired from adrenaline, Jad moved closer and hissed;  
"What now?" Jad stood defiant as Riddick turned his full attention to her, smiling. Jad smiled back. Riddick lightly caressed her cheek.  
"We get the fuck out of here." He said as he walked behind her, fingers toying with her hair. She moaned softly as he massaged her shoulder, and threw her head to the side as his hand caressed her neck and throat. She stared maliciously at Jack, gloating in her apparent victory.  
Jack didn't know what to think. What was he doing? There wasn't time for this. She looked at Jad, then Riddick. What she saw would stay with her for the rest of her life; Riddick wasn't looking at Jad at all. He was staring directly at Jack, a feral smile on his face. Jack stifled an involuntary gasp. Jad furrowed her brow at Jacks' unexpected reaction. She tensed as Riddicks' mouth rested lightly on her ear.  
"Everytime I was with you, I was thinking of her." Riddick whispered so Jack wouldn't hear. Too late, Jad realized what was happening. Riddicks' hand was clamped like a vice over her mouth. Struggling frantically, she knew her muffled screams would never be heard. She tugged and clawed to no avail as his arms closed around her like a vice.  
Jack stood frozen, watching them both; he was like a snake, coiling triumphantly around a lesser predator. It was all so surreal- staring into those piercing eyes, sparkling with mischief as he twisted the shiv around and slowly forced the sharp edge through the delicate skin of Jads' throat. Jacks' own skin felt like it was on fire as she let her eyes fall from his to watch the shiv as it sliced from one side of the throat to the other, leaving a growing wedge of blood pouring from the gaping fissure. She stared in morbid fascination as the blade sliced through the jugular; blood spurted lazily, heavy like cheap wine. It was at once horrific and seductive; insidious and provocative. She hardly noticed that her own shirt was now soaked and dripping. She didn't blink when it splattered her face; she didn't twitch as the heavy droplets settled on her cheek. He had done this for a reason.  
"So, how many is that I owe you now?" Jack asked, an unsteady pitch to her voice.  
"Consider that one on the house." Riddick replied. Jack looked at her shirt and swore.  
"On the house: Right." She said, wiping the blood from her face, or trying to. There was blood everywhere, it was all over her shirt, her hands, and her arms. She had to wrench her shirt around to find a dry patch to wipe her face. She refused to look and see what Riddick was doing. She focused on keeping her hands from shaking. "You're welcome." Riddick offered. It startled Jack.  
"You didn't have to do that. We could have figured something out." Jack ground out.  
"Hey, don't throw a fit. It was her or you." He retorted.  
"There was room for all three of us."  
"Not the way she saw it, and you know it. She wanted me to choose." He leaned closer to Jack and lowered his voice. "I chose you." Jacks' head jerked upward; she was caught by surprise.  
"It wasn't your problem. I could have dealt with it. In my own way." Jack insisted.  
"There was only one way to deal with it, and trust me, that's not a path you want to follow." He finished softly.  
"What do you get out of this?" Jack inquired, not entirely sure of what was flickering behind those shiny eyes. Riddick leaned forward, until he was inches form her face. She could feel his breath on her skin; it was hot and damp. Still, she stared right into his eyes, unable to think of one of her cutting remarks. It didn't matter anyway; she was paralyzed again. She couldn't move. Her mind was screaming run for the fucking hills, but her body remained stubbornly where it was. In the last second before his lips touched hers, her brain simply shut down. What else was there to do? She didn't have any idea. Well, she did sort of.  
She had let Martin Curran kiss her several times behind the mess hall. It was good practice, but his breath was enough to kill a vampire. Thankfully, such wasn't the case this time. Thinking 'oh to hell with it' she relaxed and stood there, silently accepting the tender gesture as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She didn't spaz when his fingers, still sticky with blood, touched her cheek.  
She parted her lips and reveled in the sublime sensation of his tongue caressing hers, at once forceful and gentle. On a dangerous whim, she leaned into it, daring him to take it farther. When he all to quickly obliged, nearly knocking her off her feet, she abruptly broke it off, coming to her senses.  
"That…that doesn't answer my question." She stammered."What do you get out of this?"  
"I don't know yet." He intoned. There was a wry smile on his face.  
"You just did that to try and scare me." She said after a pause.  
"Did it work?" he smirked.  
"Nope." She lied, "Let's go. We need to get outside. And it's a hard climb to those windows." Jack walked a little unsteadily towards the far wall. She needed those precious few seconds to collect her thoughts. A series of pipes, one on top of the other led straight up.  
Riddick followed, wondering what in the hell he had just done. His mind rejoiced at the sight of the pipes: Something else to think about; for now. He didn't want to think about the fact that she had just recently turned eighteen. Or the fact that they would be stuck in a shuttle -together- for days, maybe even weeks on end; and then there was the whole thing about Imam trusting him with her… Christ. He did _not_ need this right now.  
"You don't make anything easy, do you?" he asked as he stretched his arms up to grab a pipe.  
"Like you would appreciate it if it were." Jack answered. She squeezed her foot into a space between two pipes and also began climbing. Riddick chuckled.  
Several long minutes later, they were both at the top, perched on a narrow ledge, inching towards a long window. There was no latch. Riddick smiled. MINCO security was turning out to be a joke. He pushed the pane outward and lifted himself up, propelling himself forward with his hands. Jack watched quietly as he rotated until he was hanging by his hands, then dropped to the ground below. She followed suit.  
It wasn't as easy a maneuver for her-she was considerably shorter. She had to physically jump just to reach the window, then haul her self up with only the strength of her arms. She planted her feet on the wall, hoping what little traction there was on her shoes would hold. After several tries, she managed to get a shaky grip on the wall and push herself up as she pulled. She was exhausted by the time her body swung out of the window. Almost the instant she was out she let go of the filthy frame. She fell straight down into a vise like grip, only to be lowered gently to the ground. She almost screamed from the surprise. Truthfully, she was glad when he let go, for two reasons; 1) she couldn't breathe, and 2) all of the hairs on her body were standing on end again.  
She almost laughed at the ridiculousness of her situation. Here she was in the middle of an escape, and she was thinking really dirty thoughts about a convicted murderer. If her father had known. She established a position behind Riddick as they crouched behind a stack of empty containers, on the far side of the small hangar. No ships actually rolled in; it was just where all of the supplies were kept. Now all they had to do was wait. Jack already felt free; they were outside the fence.

Back inside the camp, Imam blinked rapidly to keep from falling asleep. He rocked back and forth, mentally humming songs he used to sing to Jack. He propped his face on his hands, and waited. He almost missed the beacon; it had been flashing for sometime before his sleepy eyes registered that it was on.  
He immediately came fully awake and waited for any sign of the incoming craft. He pricked his ears at the first sound of the engines coming in low over the camp. He cocked his head to the side and watched the landing gear touch the ground.  
Counting under his breath, he placed his hands on the windowsill, as if to pray. Once he reached 30, he pressed the buttons on all three detonators. They were now set to go off, 45 seconds apart, beginning in five minutes.

Jack was drowsy, crouched in the tight space next to Riddick. His skin was warm; the hairs on his arm brushing her skin lightly everytime she breathed. The light of the beacon brought her back to real time.  
"Heads up." Riddick said. All of his muscles tensed, ready to spring into action. Jack took a series of deep breaths to calm her wildly beating heart. It was beating so hard it hurt.  
Peering around the side of the building, Riddick saw the hatch to the raft open. He shifted his stance, ready to propel himself forward. He watched as six men came out of the shuttle. The pilot was the last to appear. A mechanic moved into view with a repulso-lift. All seven men stood at the hatch, stretching and gathering their things. And then all hell broke loose;  
An explosion echoed through the air, followed by another one that rocked the entire camp. The men responded in prompt confusion. The pilot yelled something and waved his arm; the men followed as he ran for the camp. Jack could see the glow from where the flames were lighting up the sky. The mechanic stayed put, waiting to remove the battery. Jack heard a beep, and the muffled clicks and clunks as the power cells were being removed. Jack ground her teeth, Riddick was holding his hand up for her to wait.  
When the air cracked with the thunder of another explosion, Jack was nearly knocked off her feet. All the lights on this side of the camp were going out, one by one. At last, Riddick sprang forward, in a burst of silent speed.  
He was already in the air when the mechanic finally saw him. In less than a second, the mechanic was lying motionless on the ground. All of the camp alarms were sounding, drawing everyone outside. Riddick calmly placed the cells back into the compartment. In the time it had taken for Jack to catch up to him, he had already reinstalled the cells. It would take a moment for the ship to draw enough energy just to power up.  
"Give the signal when I can power up." Riddick ordered. Jack shook her head and watched him jog to the hatch and disappear inside. She watched uneasily as Riddick strapped in as she waited for the cells to flash. She closed her eyes for a brief second; she was just going to have to trust him. When she opened her eyes again, the red lights were flashing and beeping. She looked up and gave Riddick the thumbs up. She raced around to the back and dove in as the hatch closed.  
It would take an agonizing two minutes for the vessel to power up. And with all of the running lights on, it stuck out like a sore thumb in the pitch black. There was plenty of time for someone to notice the impending takeoff and to respond. She covered the distance from the hatch to the copilot seat in several long strides. She strapped in and watched as Riddicks' hands flew over the controls. He went through a series of checks, quickly inspecting all systems. Satisfied, he looked at her and winked. Jack produced a small smile in response. She felt like she had just been thrown from the pot into the flames.  
"Attention all passengers. Please fasten your seatbelts and adjust your seats to the upright position." Riddick eased the throttle forward. As the shuttle rose from the ground, Jack stopped smiling. A burden was settling heavily on her shoulders. At some point, she would have to come back and get Imam. She sighed and whispered;  
"I'll be back, Dad."

The Story Continues in Leave Of Absence


End file.
